


How Not To Write Canon Characters

by IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods



Series: How Not To Write Fanfiction [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sarcasm, Terrible Writing Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods/pseuds/IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods
Summary: Please give me some suggestions. I'm running low on ideas and I've been informed that enslaving ghostwriters is not permitted at any site.Do not use this advice in real life. Ever. Unless it's a parody.
Series: How Not To Write Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195796
Comments: 1





	How Not To Write Canon Characters

Writing a perfect OC isn't enough. You also have to write canon characters: and remember, deviating from the norm won't get you any hits. 

* * *

First, let's start with the titular dragon prince, Zym. He should almost never be mentioned unless he's in the room, and even then, he only acts if it's plot-important. Examining the draconic political situation or his growth as a widdle baby dwagon? Nope, cause individuality in your writing and plot'll shock the readers.

Next, his soul-bond, Ezran. As the political elements should be minimized in favor of our main plot, ripping off ATLA, so he just sits back and eats some jelly tarts. Bait should be ignored, too. After all, it's not like we could examine the struggles of being both a young child and a ruler at the same time.

After that, there's Callum, who's inevitably a half-elf. Also, there are no unfortunate implications that he only gained the arcanum because his father had it, not because he actually worked to make a connection. And now that he's broken the fabric of reality, he'll do it five more times, because power will and has never, ever corrupted anyone, ever, and he'll be more powerful, which is the only definition of character growth, ever. Also, he can't wear sleeves ever again.

Next, Rayla. She's probably a Dragonguard by now, but remember: fiction is half overpowering your characters, half torturing them. Therefore, the fic should torture her physically, mentally, or emotionally at least once. Also, use lots of purple prose, not to describe her skilled fighting, but to describe what she's wearing. Nope, I don't see any sexist implications at all!

As Aaravos requires a whole fic to himself, let's get to the other villains!

Most importantly, Claudia is always redeemable. After all, when have attractive young women proven themselves to be evil? Never! Make sure that she doesn't even go close to the moral event horizon, because she was once rather nice, so logically, she can easily be redeemed (most easily by her love for Callum, because love will always make you a better person. Always. Don't ask Anakin Skywalker.)

And finally, Viren. As a vaguely British, middle-aged man, he's pure evil. Sure, he might be a pragmatist who operates on shortcuts and logic, but he's already been classified a villain, and that's enough logic for us. After all, it's not like he could actually be nice or even heroic because it'll be beneficial later or he actually has empathy. Save the good parts for Claudia.

* * *

See? Now readers won't get shocked away by your "creativity" or "artistic integrity".

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some suggestions. I'm running low on ideas and I've been informed that enslaving ghostwriters is not permitted at any site.
> 
> Do not use this advice in real life. Ever. Unless it's a parody.


End file.
